Movie Madness
by CharmedAngels
Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies. Her next one however is the most unique. Her co-star is Leo Wyatt. They have been vowed enemies ever since they both made it in the business.
1. Tense Morning

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies. Her next one however is the most unique. Her co-star is Leo Wyatt. They have been vowed enemies ever since they both made it in the business. This one movie could be the turning point that neither saw coming.

On a misty morning in Los Angles, California, Piper Halliwell lazily woke up to the sun coming through the doors that lead to her veranda. It was the first day she would be working on her latest of many movies, _Incomprehensible Love_. But this one would be different than most then she has ever been in. Her co-star was the unbelievably talented Leo Wyatt also known as her sworn enemy. They constantly competed for magazine covers and staring role opportunities. Piper knew this task would not be easy but she had to do it for the publicity.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in."

A unique looking woman came walking through the door with a tray filled of breakfast items. She was a bit stout with a dark skin tone.

"Good Morning Miss Halliwell. I hope you had a relaxing nights sleep."

"Yes I did. Thank you Maria. Well what do we have here? You know I have a big day of filming ahead with that good for nothing Leo Wyatt."

"Yes I knew that Miss Halliwell. We have all of your favorites, eggs, bacon and wheat toast." Said Maria

"Maria, how many times have I told you? When I am about to perform I eat eggs and wheat toast. The bacon does not help my body at all. Take it back and this time _no_ bacon. Understood?"  
"Yes Miss Halliwell."

Maria left Piper to her thoughts. How could she be so naïve? Maria had been working for Piper ever since she had hit it large. Well that wasn't the real issue at hand. That was Leo Wyatt.

Piper slow made her way into the bathroom to take a morning shower before going on set. By the time Piper finished getting ready for the day; Maria had brought her breakfast back up. But Piper was too nervous to eat. She had to make a good impression on the director, the producer and most importantly Leo. Typically she wouldn't care what he thought about her but since she had to work with him, she might as well do her best.

She contemplated whether or not to drive herself over to the set. Her driver Jamie was probably sitting in the limo waiting for her. After thinking about it she finally decided to do what came normal to her, having other people do things for her. She knew she would meet up with her assistant Alex at the set. If Leo drove himself then she would do the same thing but not today. Leaving with a new air of confidence, Piper knew she was ready for anything that came her way.


	2. Leo's Morning

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

The sunny morning in Bel-Air woke Leo Wyatt up from a deep nights sleep. Today was the beginning of production of the new film _Incomprehensible Love_. Leo played the extremely gorgeous Doctor Alan Santos. Unfortunately his co-star was Piper Halliwell. Due to being his exact opposite in the movie business, he hated Piper. Everyone in the business knew this, or so he thought. He had no clue this idiot director would star them both.

Leo suddenly came to his senses when he heard the doorbell ring. He slowly dressed himself as his butler, Felix answered the door. Who ever was at the door had an extremely loud voice and surprisingly Felix's matched. Leo could hear what was going on. The male at the door was requesting that Leo get ready immediately to go to the set. Fully dressed Leo walked to the door.

"Fernando what seems to be the problem?"

"I am sorry to disturb you Mister Wyatt. The production company called and they said they wanted to get started with filming as soon as possible. Word is that Piper Halliwell is already on set."

"Alright Fernando. Give me a couple minutes to get everything together and I will be down. Felix call the production company back and tell them I will be there as soon as possible"

Leo left the men to do their jobs and went back to his room. He could not stop thinking about how Piper was already on the set. Well he will just be fashionably late. Plus he knew there were scenes in which she was in with other people or alone, they would just shoot those first. He grabbed everything he knew he would need and made his way to his limo.


	3. Ending of the Relationship

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

It was eleven in the morning and Leo finally made it to the production set. He could see the steam rising from the director's head since Leo was only an hour late.

_Don't they realize,_ thought Leo,_ that actors are always late. You tell them one time and they arrive at another._

"Look who finally arrived."

Leo couldn't detect where the voice was coming from but he knew that it belonged to Piper Halliwell.

"Ah Piper Halliwell," Leo made his way over to her, "we meet again."

"Of course," remarked Piper, "but only this time we _have_ to work together and never-the-less have a fake relationship. I guess someone will need to act harder than he ever has before."

"Oh don't worry about me, missy. I have more experience than you."

Piper and Leo became so close to one another the director cut into break it up.

"Listen you two. I know you have some unspoken feud just because you are in the same business. I will have none of your arguing. You can do whatever you want off set but while you're here nothing." The director said this with the most intense voice either had heard out of him.

"You have my word, Bernie." Said Piper.

"Same here." Responded Leo.

"Good. Now Piper, go to Marlene in the make-up trailer and get something done about the shine coming off you. Girl I know you shine but it never looks good on the camera. Leo, go to get your costume on then to make-up. Come on people keep moving we already lost an hour."

Leo wondered why they lost that time since he knew there was time for Piper to shoot her scenes. It didn't matter to him whether they wasted time because he'd rather be shooting or about to go on then being tutored. Both him and Piper would be sharing a tutor since both of there assistants wanted them to get along. They couldn't help the hormones running through there body telling them to hate each other. Piper was sixteen and beautiful. Leo had never seen someone with her looks in his life. He himself was seventeen years old and found it to be somewhat of a pity that they hated each other. If they didn't, Leo would date her for her body since she didn't seem to have much in the intelligence department.

Piper couldn't help to think about Leo while sitting in the make-up trailer. She hated everything about him but there was something to him that attracted her to him. But she could never let anyone know about it. They both were teens tampering in the adult world of movie making. If that one secret leaked, it surely would be the end of her career. Just then Piper heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." replied Piper although she had no clue who was at the door.

Just as Piper's luck had predicted Leo stepped through the door.

"Hi Piper."

"Leo."

"Listen Piper I just wanted to let you know that I think we should try to get along. You know I mean for the sake of the production especially if there are some love scenes. It would bring out the best acting in the both of us and plus you never know there might be some chemistry between us."

Piper managed a little laugh.

"I guess your right. If you want to I can help you with studies."

Leo laughed right back.

"You help me with my studies? You have to be kidding me. I didn't think you were actually smart."

"That makes me feel wonderful Leo thanks for the confidence booster."

"I didn't mean to. I just thought you didn't do that well in tutoring."

"Well I do. All of my papers are right here and all A's thank you very much."

"I believe you. So are we agreed we will tolerate each other?"

"Agreed."

They shook hands and Leo made his way out of the trailer. Piper felt like she was floating on Cloud Nine. Leo felt better than he had in a while.


	4. After Filming

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

Filming had just ended for the day and Piper and Leo, along with their assistants were the only ones left on set. Today was the filming of the meeting between the two lovers. Bernie decided that they would wait to film the more passionate scenes later so the actors could become more comfortable with each other. However, judging on the conversation that was currently taking place, anyone observing from the outside would have thought that they had been friends for many years.  
"That is so not true, Mountain Dew is always better then root beer." Exclaimed Piper.

"You obviously have not had A&W's Root Beer. Every day I have my butler drive down to their little establishment on Birch Street and pick me up some."

"I would say you should do it yourself but of course it's a public place where no actor dares step foot."

"Of course not. Each night my butler has to change his look just so fans won't become suspicious that he works for me."

"That's pretty nice of him."

She looks around to make sure neither of there assistants are not in the area.

"But it doesn't mean we have to be the same towards them. They are just little pawns in our success."

"I never thought you were like that Piper. You know every tabloid depicts you as a perfect angel who could never get into trouble or think mean thoughts."

"Well the saying does go 'you learn something new everyday'. Also you of all people should know not to believe what you read in the tabloids."

"I guess so. I was wrong about you Piper Halliwell, your not at all who I thought you were. Let me make it up to you. Come over to my place tonight, all the staff will be gone and we can just hang out."

_Maybe we can become more than just friends._

"That sounds good. How about I will have Jamie bring me over at seven?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."


	5. Butterflies Flying All Around

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

It was five in the afternoon and Piper was already having butterflies about what was going to happen tonight. Trying to ignore the butterflies, Piper busied herself with simple task that had to get done. She got in the shower and used the best smelling product that she had. Earlier in the day she had showered to get the dirt off of her this one was to attract Leo. Alright so she finally admitted it to herself, she likes Leo. However, she could never show that side of herself to the press. The headlines all swarmed into her head, 'Fighting hides secret relationship', 'Halliwell and Wyatt not really enemies?'.

_Clear those thoughts out of your head Halliwell._

Slowly but surely six rolled around. This time Piper was contemplating on what to wear. Her closet was the size of her master bedroom so she knew she could find something. Typically, Maria picked out her clothing but tonight Maria was with her son and Piper wanted to show her own style, not what someone else tells her to. Ten minutes passed her by.

_Wow, this is a bit harder than I thought._

Finally she chose to wear an outfit that was similar to one she wore on the red carpet for the Academy Awards but on a more casual level. Piper threw that outfit on and made her way down to where Jamie would be waiting for her. Jamie brought the limo up to the doorway and opened up the back door for her.

"Thank you Jamie."

There she was, on her way to what could be the most important meeting of her life.


	6. The Big Question

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

Leo was as nervous as a teenage boy waiting to go on his first date. Of course this was not intended to be a date but maybe it could turn into one. Every time Leo thought about Piper all her amazing qualities sprang to mind. She was sweet, hot and one of his most recent discoveries, intelligent. He never knew her to be the smart one because he had heard that she seemed stupid towards her tutor. Well it probably didn't help that her tutor was the one and only Mr. Anderson. All of the female stars considered him to be the most desirable. It was only natural for her to act like she didn't understand any of the material just so he would hang around her more often.

_What are you thinking about him for Leo? This is your shot with Piper don't you ruin it._

Just as that last single thought crossed his mind, the door bell rang and sure enough he heard Piper's melodic voice travel through the foyer and into his bedroom. He made his way over to the intercom in his bedroom and buzzed downstairs and sure enough the softness of Piper's voice came though.

"Hello?"

That single word was enough to make him melt.

"I'll be down in one minute, Ms. Halliwell."

_Miss Halliwell? His subconscious probably said that because his staff would be eagerly listening in._

Leo checked his hair in the mirror one more time before heading downstairs. Slowly he made his way down the spiral staircase that led directly to his room.

"Staff" he called just as he hit the last step.

Everyone came walking in calmly as he called for them. Piper stood against the front door watching in astonishment. Clearly she didn't have this many staff members at her place.

"I know it is now seven at night, however we have company. Typically I would ask you to stay but I think I can manage things on my own tonight. You all may go home early tonight, however don't let me catch you thinking that this will happen every night."

The maids, cooks, the butler and even his right hand woman left the young starlets standing there in peace and quiet. When neither spoke first, Piper calmed said,

"Thank you for inviting me over tonight."

"It's no problem, it's all my pleasure."

"You have a nice place here."

"Thanks. I never had something like this though; I bought this when I made it big in Hollywood. Sort of like a 'welcome to the big leagues' gift for myself."

"Very expensive gift it must have cost you 6 million?"

"No actually 5 million. What about your place?"

"7 million. It has an amazing view right on the ocean. The only downside to it is having to build a barricade out of sand bags when a hurricane comes up the coast."

"Wow. I feel ashamed to have invited you over."

"Oh no don't. I wanted to see your place. Speaking of which why did you invite me over?"

"I wanted to hang out with you. I mean honestly Piper I don't know why I was such a horrible guy to you. You're such an amazing girl and I want to give us a chance. You might be thinking about friendship but I am thinking more than that. Piper will you be my girlfriend?" Leo says holding out a promise ring.

"Leo?"

"Please say you will Piper."

"I would love to, I never hated you. All of it was hype caused by the media. Actually I have always like you."

He places the promise ring on her right ring finger. Tonight was going to be one of the greatest nights Leo has had in a while.


	7. I Will Not Have Sex

Summary: Piper Halliwell is a notorious actress from staring in multiple movies

_June 3__rd__ 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from the most amazing night I could have ever asked for. Today at the production set Leo invited me to his place after filming. We decided to meet at seven. No sooner than I got there Leo asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't have asked for anything that I would have wanted more than this, especially on my birthday. _

_I'm just worried about the media hype that could come with this territory. If I was some random girl off the street it would probably be better than all the attention I am going to get now. The tabloids will probably think that us hating each other was all an act. Maybe it was really an act. We could have acted like that just to hide our true feelings for one another without realizing it. If that's so I have better acting skills than I thought I had. _

_Leo is such an amazing guy. At first you would just think he was the typical stereotype of Hollywood's teens, stuck up and arrogant. But he totally is not like that. He's extremely sweet and caring. I mean he didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. The whole night we watched movies, talked about our career and the new movie we are working on. _

_But that's when things took a southern turn. We started talking about the sex scene in the movie _Incomprehensible Love. _Leo went to go get his script and we sat there reading our lines and directions as to what to do. That's when I really started thinking. I'm losing my virginity on camera; I just can't deal with that. Sometime this week we will be shooting that part of the film and honestly I'm not ready for it. When I first took this job I didn't think it would come to this. Leo and I won't move that fast just to be prepared for one small scene. I won't do it I am not going to have sex on camera. If Bernie won't understand that, then he will have to cast someone else for my role._


End file.
